Kyori
by Catakira
Summary: Ella cierra los ojos sintiendo las ganas de verle. El cierra los ojos sintiendo las ganas de verla. Kilómetros que les separan pero que no hieren, si no que ayudan a fortalecer el amor que se procesan.


_**Kyori**_

-Te amo.- Susura mi voz cansada, mis ojos se cierran, pero mi corazón late velozmente mientras veo su sonrisa torcida y la felicidad en sus ojos.

-Te amo.- Y la llamada se cuelga, y cierro el ordenador.

Siento como el sueño que hace que mis párpados se cierren desvanece cuando empiezo a pensar en él, en sus cabellos verdes entre mis dedos, sus labios sobre los míos, sus profundos ojos claros observándome de cerca, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de mi rostro.

Vuelvo a sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y las mías propias sobre el suyo, y la añoranza me invade. Mi cama se siente helada comparada con la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo.

Hace demasiado tiempo que no nos vemos, besamos, sentomos el uno al otro, quiero volver a tenerlo a mi lado.

Levanto la vista y observo la luna al otro lado del cristal. Las estrellas parecen palidecer ante su brillante luminosidad. El sueño pesa en mi espalda, el cansancio de un día viajando.

Algunos recuerdos pasan por mi mente y sonrío. No puedo evitar reirme por lo bajo cuando recuerdo aquel intento de baile por parte de él y Luffy, acabando con ambos en el suelo y yo riéndome sin poder evitarlo.

Cierro los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora porque pronto, más de lo que parece, podré volver a verle.

El sol de agosto ese día parecía querer derretir las calles y, con ello, a la gente que paseaba por ellas. Solo algunos valientes se atrevían a detenerse a plena luz.

Una figura corría esquivando a la gente, mirando su reloj cada pocos segundos. Se había perdido, otra vez, y por ello llegaba diez minutos tarde a recojerla. No podía evitar pensar que debería pararse enfrente de ese pilar y abrirse la cabeza con él por haberla echo esperar bajo el caluroso día.

Apenas llegó al andén miró a su alrededor buscando sus ojos azules y su melena azabache, pero recibiendo nada más que miradas extrañadas de los pasajeros que bajaban del tren. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al no encontrarla y un desasosiego se posó sobre su corazón. ¿Y si no habíha venido? ¿Y si no había llegado a tiempo y había perdido el tren?

Se acercó con el ceño fruncido hacia uno de los empleados que se paseaba por ahí y le preguntó qué sucedía con el tren que debía llevarla a ella en su interior. El peso sobre su pecho desapareció cuando el hombre, de voz ronca, le dijo que acababa de llegar, con un retraso de diez minutos.

Fue entonces cuando el peliverde sintió algo a su espalda y se giró, viendo a apenas un metro la alta figura de la morena, observándole con sus ojos azules y sonriendo de forma sincera.

Nada más sus ojos entraron en contacto, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro fundiendose en un beso tan cariñosamente amoroso que habría echo vomitar arco iris a un unicornio.

-Te amo.- Ahora podía oír su voz tan cerca y real que la piel de Robin se puso de gallina.

-Te amo.- Le susurró de vuelta, sintiendo como se humedecían sus ojos.

La distancia podía romper corazones, a la vez que volverlos más fuertes. Podía hacer sentir dicha y desgracia. Podía derramar lágrimas de tristeza o felicidad. Pero si el amor era puro y fuerte, daba igual si eran tres kilómetros o dos mil, nadie podría romperlo.

**Como se os ocurra decir algo me cago en todo. ¡LAURA! ¡No me llores! TT^TT **

**Si digo la verdad, hoy, mientras volvía de dejar a Ñoñahime en la estación, se me puso en el movil una canción de Porta y me vino a la cabeza el rato que pasaron ella y su novio cuando este logró pasarse por aquí.**

**En fin, el punto está en que no solo he escrito esto porque Laura esté medio llorándome en casa, si no porque estaba algo inspirada por ello.**

**Lo cierto es que quería que mi fic numero 60 fuera un lemmon, pero Laura está necesitada de arco iris. Así que aquí tienes, ñoña, espero que te guste y que no te haga llorar, porque me pondré a llorar yo y entonces llorará el perro y se hará una cadena infinita hasta que llore el universo entero y nos ahoguemos en lágrimas. (?**

**Técnicamente la primera parte la relata Robin y la segunda es de narrador… ¿Objetivo? ¿Subjetivo? Nunca me acuerdo de cómo era.**

**En fin, domo arigato por leer y un review no me haría mucho mal. ¡Un abrazo y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
